chaoswithinfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Within II
Chaos Within II was a war clan turned donation clan which became independent in the Chaos Within branch, created by Curc1c after the Chaos Within purge caused him and other members to be kicked. The early days of the clan, involved a mix of Chaos Within members moving in (Stejae9, * Vale 39 * etc.), including completely new members. The clan grew very steadily and eventually they would participate in clan wars. Early war attacks by the clan during late 2014 were often filled with active and useful attackers, the clan won majority of their wars. Eventually a high league player from Chaos Within known as raiderwade joined the clan, Curc1c promoted raiderwade to leader for his short stay helping the clan with donations until Curc1c received the role back. December 2014, Curc1c had to leave the clan for a mission infiltrating another clan so eventually he had to choose someone to take charge while he was gone. Stejae9 was promoted to leader. Curc1c ended up returning to Chaos Within II and requested that Stejae9 return leadership to him, Stejae didn't acknowledge the request. fahrettin 2000 (Curc1c's friend) promoted Curc1c to Co-leader as the closest form to leadership. Stejae keeping his clan leader role caused some confrontation between him and Curc1c, as a result Curc1c addressed the clan via clan mail to donate only goblins/wallbreakers to Stejae until he give up his role as leader. Eventually the two leaders ended the confrontation and Stejae returned the role of leadership to Curc1c and in return Curc1c addressed the clan to no longer donate goblins/wallbreakers to Stejae. Chaos Within II however was already in the midst of inactivity as seen in a recent war where only two members participated. From that point on, the clan had failed to succeed in most wars, it had become inactive and stopped participating in wars and instead turned to become a donation clan. Many members left the clan due to inactivity while many inactive players remained. Stejae9 left the clan 40 days before Curc1c returned and received an invite from Synyster G, inviting Curc1c to return to Chaos Within. Curc1c said his goodbyes to remaining clan members and promoted the top player (kaneserb) to Leader, before leaving to rejoin Chaos Within. After being kicked from Chaos Feeder, Curc1c returned back to Chaos Within II along with Molerat & 9 inch coc in an attempt to repair the clan and hopefully bring it back from inactivity, much to Mini Robot's doubt. Kaneserb (curent leader) was inactive at this point, Curc1c convinced fahrettin 2000 to promote him to co-leader as the closest form yet again. Curc1c launched the clans first war in 2 and a half years, a mix of 5 new and former members competing, in the end Chaos Within II successfully won the war and declared victory. After a second war win streak, Curc1c decided to relax and take a break in the clan, while he was gone a member by the name of acgamer101 made an announcement, declaring he was going to start a new war in 1 hours time, he then did it without Curc1c's permission. Curc1c came back online intending to give Beast his dragon, but was enraged with anger at acgamer101 for starting this war without his permission as it involved inactive members and a 20v20 opponent setup war (against clan: "vitorith") all created by acgamer with no hopes of winning. Acgamer left the clan in shame and embarrassment, but was invited back by Curc1c to undo this damage with whatever stars they could possibly get. Acgamer betrayed his trust yet again and left the clan hours prior to the war which was a loss. Curc1c left the clan to tail acgamer and get his revenge. the chief suggested that the clan begin a war, Molerat started the war with a 5v5 opponent ratio of active players, (Curc1c not attending), the clan managed to win this war and bring hope back thanks to 9 inch coc, Chief & Beast's performance. Curc1c also convinced himself to stay in Chaos Within II due to this. After quite a few successful wars, the chief decided to start his own clan war, however inactive members were chosen to participate which caused the clan to lose against GURAJAT FORCE, Curc1c reminded chief to refrain from adding inactive players. No further response came from chief and days later he launched another war with inactive players yet again, from this point on it was obvious that chief was starting wars with the intention of losing, including inactive players which caused multiple losses. Curc1c was fed up with chief and came to the conclusion that chief may actually be a spy on behalf of Chaos Feeder, however Curc1c had no authority to demote chief as the clan leader kaneserb was still inactive, Curc1c told chief that he may as well leave as his mission to purposefully destroy the warlog with 3 illegitimate losses had been "achieved" and Curc1c was planning to leave the clan beforehand. Chief decided to kick the majority of the clan's remaining members out and left afterwards, which revealed his true intentions as a spy all along. Curc1c, Synyster G, Beast & 9 inch coc all abandoned Chaos Within II shortly after and went inactive for 5 months in a separate made clan but later all returned to Chaos Within to help revive it. Chaos Within II is currently still run by kaneserb who is inactive and was unable to prevent the mass-kicking purge due to this, along with ANNA & Molerat being the only Co-leaders/members remaining. War Performance Gallery IMG_1830.PNG|Creation of Chaos Within II. IMG_1958.PNG|Early clan members. IMG_1850.PNG|Chaos Within II's first ever war. IMG_1851.PNG IMG_1854.PNG IMG_1856.PNG IMG_1865.PNG IMG_1970.PNG IMG_1985.PNG IMG_1997.PNG IMG_2050.PNG IMG_2020.PNG IMG_2026.PNG IMG_3986.PNG|Chaos Within II's downfall and inactivity. IMG_1852.PNG|Early clan description. IMG_1957.PNG IMG_2043.PNG IMG_2051.PNG Category:Clan